star war empire of reclamation V2
by bmanbeast57
Summary: I was in my room one moment the next thing I know I'm the gamer and ruler of most of the halo groups and in the clone wars era well I have the power to stop what the prune face is planing and with the power of the gamer I have the upper hand.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **beta** Wateriercrown5

"Talking normally"

 **[thoughts]**

 **Game system  
**  
 **Jack Mason POV**

"Ohhh, my head what how much did I …. Wait, this isn't my room! What's" ***ping*** "What the hell!? That sounded like a video game ping". I said

Would you like to become 'the Gamer'?

 **(Yes\no)**

I hit yes. ***ping***

 **Welcome new player to the game in this you are the main character in this RPG and strategy game now select the universe of your choice.**

 **Star Wars The clone wars**

 **Halo**

 **RWBY**

 **Fable 3**

 **Fallout**

 **Mass effect**

"Okay, Only one huh. Eh screw it, I guess Star Wars." I say selecting Star Wars ***PING*** "Well what's next hope I can get a good perk." I said.

 **Now before we send you on your way. Pick 3 of these special starter packs.**

 **Halo covenant war pack (1)**

 **Star Wars forger pack (2)**

 **Nanoengineer pack (3)**

 **UNSC rising PACK (4)**

 **Star Wars old republic pack (5)  
**

 **(also more can be bought in the store or earned in missions or achievements)  
**  
"Okay, good to know. I won't have to start from scratch at least, that's good." I said to no one in particular.

 **Chose 3:**

 **covenant war pack**

 **Star Wars forger pack**

 **UNSC rising pack**

 **Contents of packs**

 **Covenant war pack**

 **200x CSO-class supercarriers full crew, 10,000x CAS-class assault carriers, full crew 5400x CCS-class battlecruisers full crew, 6000x Sinaris-pattern heavy destroyer full crew 1390x stealth ships full crew, 2000x CPV-class heavy destroyer,3000x RCS-class armored cruisers,1,500 CRS-class light cruiser, 600xCCS-class battlecruisers,500xORS-class heavy cruisers full crew High Charity Full crew, Unyielding Hierophant full crew, 10x colony star systems**

 **Star Wars forger pack**

 **1x Star forge 1x HK- 47 1x HK-51, 100,000x sith war droid M1, 200x GXR-7 Command Droid, 40,000x Battle Droid C-11, 50,000 Battle Droid C-13, 10,000x Harrower class Dreadnought full crew,2000x Interdictor class cruiser**

 **UNSC RISING PACK**

 **200x Infinity class supercarrier, 250x Punic class supercarriers, 2000x marathon class heavy cruiser, 2000x valiant class super-heavy cruiser, 3000x Halberd class Destroyer,3000x Charon light class frigate, 3200x Paris class heavy frigate, 2000x Sahara class heavy prowler, 10,000x phoenix class colony ships, 2,000 Poseidon-class light carrier, 2,000 Orion-class assault carriers, 10 colony systems  
**

"Okay, this is going to be majorly overpowered. What if this an RPG? If so then where is the character menu?" I asked with interest.

 **Would you like to see your character?  
**  
I immediately press yes after that a state screen appeared. What I found was fine nothing too great or terrible. **[Well it could be worse.]** Were my summary thoughts on it.

 **Title: None**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **Race: Human**

 **Level: 1**

 **EXP:0/100**

 **HP:100 RG 10% per minute**

 **FP:100 RG 10% per minute**

 **STR:5 (brute force. The higher your strength the higher your physical damage will be, in attacks movement speed or defense.)**

 **VIT: 5 ( the health and one's life energy and physical endurance, Increase HP Capacity and regeneration also increases resistance to disease and poisons and stamina.)**

 **AGI: 5 (your reflexes, speed, agility, coordination and accuracy. base critical rate, dodge rate, speed and accuracy and spotting enemy weak points)**

 **INT: 10( the ability to store and process information, increases force control and efficiency, high intelligence reduces mana cost and increases the skill points you get after leveling up.)**

 **WIS:10(your sensibility, willpower, perceptiveness and the ability to make information useful and retain it)**

 **CHR:6(how people think of you, inspire allies, persuaded people, social standing)**

 **LUC:7 (how lucky you are. This stat randomly affects the antics you get in and Increases drop rate of higher quality of critical hits.**

 **POINTS: (0)  
**

"Well without the bonus from the Title I would have really been screwed. Okay, next would be the tutorial I guess." I assumed.

 ***PING*** new perks can now be selected pick 1

 ***Hidden past*- as the adopted son if the late emperor you were found by ken mason in a space pod the only thing he found is that your real name is Jack Raynor he was unable to find where you came from.**

 ***Bastard*- son of an unknown man and woman he found you on a planet left to die  
**  
 **[The fuck's with this game? Trying to make my life some shitty TV drama? Fuck this I'll go with the least edgy shit.]** I chose to settle for hidden past.

 ***ping***  
 **  
Welcome to the Tutorial**

 **Complete the Tutorial Reward**

 **5000 EXP**

 **1M money**

 **Accept mission**

 **Yes/no  
**

I hit the yes button and the blackness around me took shape into a standard clone trooper with a blaster pointing it at me and fired I doge by barrel rolling left. **[Great no weapon and I'm going to die in the dam tutor… what I pulled up the menu and looked I have 500 force points ok that means if I focus I may be able to beat the clone with a force attack. Let's see what level the clone trooper is].  
**  
 ***Ping*** New skill **Identify**

 **[Ok let's see what it does]** I look at the clone and activate the skill.

 **(Identity.)**

 **Lv1 Clone trooper**

 **Hp 100**

 **Fp 0/0**

I hold out my hand and with all my might in an attempt to push the trooper back.

 **Skill unlocked: force push 10 dp masterly 1% FP cost 5  
**  
 **Lv1 Clone trooper**

 **HP 90**

 **FP 0/0**

"what the fuck really?! 10 DP?" ***PEW*** "AHHH! SHIT THAT HURT!" I screamed holding my arm.

 **Jack Mason**

 **Class: The Gamer**

 **HP 490**

 **FP495  
**

"Alright, you fucker! Eat this shit head!" I throw my hand out.

 **Clone trooper**

 **CRITICAL HIT 15 Dp**

 **HP 75**

 **Skill rank up force push**

 **Skill obtained force choke  
**

"Well hope the Jedi don't see me doing that… I'll be labeled sith on the spot. Well, shit head here comes the game changer hope you like it!" I yelled holding out my hand and began closing it.

 **Force choke Dp 20**

 **Clone trooper**

 **HP 55  
**

"That's it bucket head! GRAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I force pushed the clone for 15 dp then followed with a force choke 20 dp to the clone trooper. [Okay he has 20 HP left, I'm going to try force lighting!] I start focusing then start hearing a crackling noise I looked at my hands a see lighting start to arc between my fingers. I let out a scream releasing the bolt of energy at the trooper striking him full on in the chest striking 30 dp. **[Okay that was fun. But what kind of sick bastard makes a video game where you don't have a weapon in the tutorial?]  
**  
 **Skill obtained Force Lighting 1/15**

 **Ping**

 **Level Upx 10**

 **Level: 10**

 **EXP:0/5000**

 **HP:400 RG 10% per minute**

 **FP:870 RG 10% per minute**

 **STR:5 (brute force. The higher your strength the higher your physical damage will be, in attacks movement speed or defense.)**

 **VIT: 5 ( the health and one's life energy and physical endurance, Increase HP Capacity and regeneration also increases resistance to disease and poisons and stamina.)**

 **AGI: 5 (your reflexes, speed, agility, coordination and accuracy. base critical rate, dodge rate, speed and accuracy and spotting enemy weak points)**

 **INT: 10( the ability to store and process information, increases force control and efficiency, high intelligence reduces mana cost and increases the skill points you get after leveling up.)**

 **WIS:10(your sensibility, willpower, perceptiveness and the ability to make information useful and retain it)**

 **CHR:6(how people think of you, inspire allies, persuaded people, social standing)**

 **LUC:7 (how lucky you are. This stat randomly affects the antics you get in and Increases drop rate of higher quality of critical hits.**

 **Skill points 30**

 **Force push Mastery Level**

 **Force choke masterly Level 1 (2%)**

 **(Identify)**

 **[ Ok I'll add 7 to VIT, 3 to AGI, 5 to CHR and 10 to LUC]  
**

 ***Ping***

 **Level: 10**

 **EXP:0/5000**

 **HP:500 RG 10% per minute**

 **FP:870 RG 10% per minute**

 **STR:12 (brute force. The higher your strength the higher your physical damage will be, in attacks movement speed or defense.)**

 **VIT: 8 ( the health and one's life energy and physical endurance, Increase HP Capacity and regeneration also increases resistance to disease and poisons and stamina.)**

 **AGI: 8 (your reflexes, speed, agility, coordination and accuracy. base critical rate, dodge rate, speed and accuracy and spotting enemy weak points)**

 **INT: 10( the ability to store and process information, increases mana control and efficiency, high intelligence reduces mana cost and increases the skill points you get after leveling up.)**

 **WIS:10(your sensibility, willpower, perceptiveness and the ability to make information useful and retain it)**

 **CHR:11 (how people think of you, inspire allies, persuaded people, social standing)**

 **LUC:17 (how lucky you are. This stat randomly affects the antics you get in and Increases drop rate of higher quality of critical hits.**

 **Skill points 5**

 **Force push Mastery Level**

 **Force choke masterly Level 1 (2%)**

 **(Identify)  
**

 **Congratulations on completing the tutorial please collect you're rewarded a proceed to the game.  
**  
"Well I did just start, it's to be expected that I don't have much of anything. At least I have the 1 Mil a lot better than starting out dirt poor." Lets see what else there is for me to do or start the game.

 **Select [Start] to begin**

"Well let's hope this doesn't hurt… well no more than life usually dose at least." I press the start button then darkness rushes over me.

 ***PING***

 **You've slept in a bed. Full health restored. All negative effects removed.  
**  
"That was one weird dream. I mean like that would ever hap..." Before I could finish that thought a dam of memories seemed to break flooding my mind with thoughts and memories. I could barely sift threw them all before a Sangheili wearing councilor armor walked through the door. Quickly activating **identify** and to say I was shocked by what I found would be an understatement.

 **Vota 'Makam level 150**

 **Age: 45 Human years**

 **Title: 'The Right Hand of The Emperor'**

 **Hp: 2,250,000**

 **SP: 2,100,000**

 **Vota 'Makam is the leader of Makam keep he became the right hand after Vota single-handedly fought off unidentified slavers from the outer rim. He managed to kill them to a man. Leaving none to return to inform their fellow slavers of there new enemy. He is a veteran tactician and master of the blade. He has a personal relationship with you as your godfather.**

"Jack, I am impressed to see you up and about after your coronation celebration, you had far too much I even had to carry you back to your room". Vota told me between chortling laughs.

"Uggh, I shouldn't have had that much to drink. Moreover you should have stopped me before I made an ass of myself." I said ever the smart-ass.

"No, it was a learning experience for you. If anyone made a mistake it was you for drinking a whole bottle of Sangheili ale, single handedly at that." Vota said with a with a chuckle

"You're an asshole you know that right well let's go somewhere that does not smell like a drunk's house". I told him as got up off the car

"Come then your war council would like a word with you". Vota said

"Why they find out where the slavers you killed where they came from yet or another matter entirely". I asked as I walked out the door.

"Yes, a planet called Tatooine from the data we have gathered, it's a lawless plant ruled by gangsters and slavers it's being keep quiet for now but once the public finds out well you know how that will go". Vota said with a very noticeable growl

"So then what the plan we just can't do nothing that just as bad as doing it if not more so". I said **[It's just, one of the things I never liked is how the Hutts never got what was coming to them. But it's a good thing I'm here now.]**

"True my child,however this is something better brought up with the council. it will take us to the council chambers. Now come along there is work to be done." Vota said as we boarded the elevator soon gracefully making way down to the council chambers.

As I looked out the elevator I could see the beauty of high charity. Instead of dark and gloomy it looked peaceful and calm. From the elevator I see humans, san'shyuum, jiralhanae, kig-yar, unggoy, mgalekgolo, huragok, Sangheili, and yanme'e working hand in hand.

It's so odd seeing them not trying to brutally murder each other. I marvel at the sight of phantoms, pelicans, and other aircraft flying around. I was startled from my thoughts as the elevator slowed to a stop.

"Hmm, godfather how is the star forge working. Is it operating at a hundred present yet? We're definitely going to need ships and weapons if we're going to war". I said with interest

"The forge is operating at twice the projected efficiency. It is currently tasked with constructing orbital defence platforms so far there two thousand completed were moving them to defended colony worlds and key systems." Vota said.

"That's good let's just get to the war chambers, Why couldn't I just stay in bed?" I said with a sigh.

As we walked through the hallway I had a feeling that things are about to get complicated

"Here we are Jack. These are the doors to the counsel chambers. Be ready they are all old and wise speak with power and authority or else they will walk all over you." Vota told me

"Okay… got it, fight or get eaten alive." I said with grim determination.

As we walked through the doors we saw nine counselors one human, elite, brute, hunter, san'shyuum, jackal, grunt, and drone queen. Who were all looking at me.

"…. What too much want a pic it will last longer or we can get down to why we're here". I said to them

"Hmmm, not afraid of us boy good my name is Rotus of the Jiralhanae". He said

"My name is Lungor of the Unggoy". Spoke the diminutive alien with all the courage he could muster.

"My name is Maxwell, my lord." The human representative said with a polite nod.

"My name is Lama To'ma of the Sangheili". She said with a respectful bow of her head.

"You may call me Swift Skies of the Yanme'e." the queen of the Yanme'e said

"I am known as The Prophet of War." Stated the elder San'Shyuum spoke in an aged voice

"You may call me Tan of the Kig-Yar". The twitchy creature said

"My name is bofa bako of the Mgalekgolo". He told me

"Let's get to why we're here." I said while sitting in my chair.

"We believe the we should not go after the slavers yet. We should try to contact the governments of the galaxy before making any major choices". Spoke counselor Tan

"Then it could drag us into their a civil war, From what the scout ships have managed to find out we need to approach this with great care". Said Maxwell

"My lord you need to make a choice, either to hide or make our presence felt. If I am honest my lord, I must demand we cast hiding to the wayside and make war on these slaver fools!" Rotus stated with barely controlled rage.

 **Welcome to the campaign menu**

 **Here is where you can see the territory you control. Your troop numbers, upgrades, fleets, and main, side, loyalty, and troop missions will be displayed here. These combine to show how powerful you are. The more power you have increase the odds of success in a battle or other actions. Things to be aware of some missions and troops cost power to complete/produce so remember to choose wisely.**

"You are correct Rotus. However we must be prepared to jump into the fray without a plan could only end in disaster. Also we must not forget the importance of home defence so for now we continue with the production of orbital defence platforms until we have a sufficiently firm footing to launch strikes against these slavers. In the meantime I'm moving us to a war footing, I want a well trained and prepared force for when we make our move." I said knowing the importance of both defence and a show of strength and unity after an attack.

"We shall begin immediately my lord. But if I might inquire what will you be doing?" I was asked.

"I'm preparing to undergo the Spartan augmentation procedure, as I intend to leed our forces from the front." I spoke with authority casting my eyes across the council making sure it is known that there will be no questioning of my choice.

"An agreeable decision my lord. There is honor in leading by example." Lama said

"Then if there are no further issues I will call the gathering of this council to a close, I wish the best for you all in your individual duties." I said bringing a close to the meeting.

 **Timeskip augmentation procedure room**

Strapped to an operating table going through the pretreatments for the Spartan II Augmentation process. To say that they were unpleasant would be an understatement.

"We are ready to begin." The doctor said as she affixed a mask in place to administer sedatives pausing to give me a final chance to go through with a less dangerous process."Are absolutely sure you wish to undergo the II's process?". She asked asked sensing my trepidation at the whole ordeal.

"Yes, I'm sure. Begin the process". I said with my last thoughts being worries at the dangers of the surgeries.

 **Timeskip 3 months later**

The recovery period after the many surgeries was probably one of the most painful experiences of my life. But the benefits far outweigh the inconveniences. My rewards for the whole ordeal were 15 to all my stats with enhanced strength, speed, vision, reflexes, stamina,and hearing. In addition i received the Spartan time skill. The training I had to go through training to get used to my new strength was a bitch and a half. But it was all worth it. I was trained in weapons like the MA5D assault rifle, BR85HB battle rifle, M45 shotgun, SRS99D-S2 AM sniper rifle, Type-25 plasma rifle, Type-57 carbine, Type-27 beam rifle, Type-54 plasma pistol, and Type-1 Energy Sword and I got the Assault Rifle mastery, Shotgun mastery, Pistol mastery, Sniper Rifle mastery, Heavy Pistol mastery, Submachine Gun mastery, Heavy Weapon mastery, and Sword Mastery perks. For armor I had a custom suit of ACHILLES pattern GEN2 MJOLNIR and inplace of the usual aggressive AI I had Church from Red vs Blue **{AN: I may do more but only as AI's}** same personality and every bit the smartass. My loadout is a BR85 battle rifle,Type-55 storm rifle,M6C/SOCOM,Type-1 energy sword.

Choosing to go with a more indirect approach I decided to take one ship into the galaxy at large under the guise of a newly founded mercenary company. I had a Marathon-class heavy cruiser custom made fo the situation. Unlike its canon counterpart it would have energy shields and among the other various upgrades it has a spartan bay with a full complement of Spartans. With the addition of two hangar bays with a large and varied support complement. Looking at it now I couldn't help but be proud.

 **(Customized) Marathon-class heavy cruiser**

 **information  
Class:Cruiser**

 **Role: Command and control with full combat capabilities**

 **Technical specifications:**

 **Length:1,792 meters**

 **Width:493 meters**

 **Height:475 meters**

 **Armament:  
Two Magnetic Accelerator Cannons  
1,800 Archer missiles  
Point-defense guns  
Five fusion rockets**

 **Hull:8000  
Shielding:7000  
Armor: 5000  
MAC Damage:6500  
MAC Cooldown: 35 seconds  
Archer Missile Damage:550  
Archer Missile Cooldown:25 seconds**

 **Complement:**

 **Crew: 2000 sailors  
2600:ground forces**

 **2: teams of spartans**

 **40: M12 Light Reconnaissance Vehicles**

 **12:M808B Main Battle Tanks**

 **8:Type-27 "Mantis**

 **2:Colossus**

 **25:D77-TC Pelican Dropships**

 **32:Hornets**

 **2:Condor Gunships  
**

I named her The Fort. My arrival in the galaxy put me at the beginning of the animated film. The battle for Christophsis was underway. I chose to intercede for the sake of gaining the trust of Skywalker and this could be the first step to that end. I should arrive around the same time as Yoda. I've decided to lead the spartans as the only forces to aid the republic we'll not be joining for long. We're only entering combat to open a dialogue with the republic. The less we show now the more we maintain the element of surprise for when the entire empire gets involved. I was in my mjolnir armor ready for departure when my godfather approached me with some parting concerns

"Are you sure about this Jack? You could bring a Infinity or a CSO class supercarrier, with much larger troop contingents" My godfather asked with obvious concern for my safety.

"My chosen vessel will work for now old man. I have to get going for now. I'll contact you when it's done okay?" I respond trying to alleviate his worries as best I can.

"Very well, but I'll be watching." Vota said gruffly with begrudging acceptance.

As my pelican took off I could only look back at my godfather and be thankful for the family I have this time around.

 **Timeskip Bridge of The Fort  
**  
"Sir, all hands accounted for. We are ready to enter slipspace at your order." The helmsman informed he as I entered the bridge

"Very good, begin the jump helmsman." At my command as slipspace window was opened and my new war ship quickly began its journey to Christophsis.

End chapter one

 **Here's the rewrite I hope it's better than the first one I went back and change a lot of things.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **Beta** Wateriercrown5

"Talking normal"

 **[thoughts]**

 **Game system**

 **Jack mason POV  
**

I was in the hanger with the ground team we were about to come out of Slipspace the crew was nervous not that I blame them. I was in a Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicle or "Hell's waiting room" the best way to get down their fast and without the the loss of life. The MAC gun was our ace it should be able to take down a CIS or GNR ship in a single shot. I was equipped with BR85HB battle rifle, Type-55 storm rifle and Energy Sword. The Spartans with me all had on ATLAS-class Mjolnir but two had on VENATOR-class Mjolnir. They had a mixture of UNSC and Covenant weapons.

"Holy hell this is taking forever." I said in boredom and thanks to my helmet I sounded like locaust from RVB. I was looking at my stat sheet  
 **  
Level: 10**

 **EXP:0/5000**

 **HP:2400 RG 13% per minute**

 **FP:2570 RG 12% per minute**

 **ATK: 1,450**

 **Shielding:1500**

 **Armor: 2,000**

 **STR:27 (brute force. The higher your strength the higher your physical damage will be, in attacks movement speed or defence.)**

 **VIT: 23( the health and one's life energy and physical endurance, Increase HP Capacity and regeneration also increases resistance to disease and poisons and stamina.)**

 **AGI:23 (your reflexes, speed, agility, coordination and accuracy. base critical rate, dodge rate, speed and accuracy and spotting enemy weak points)**

 **INT: 25( the ability to store and process information, increases mana control and efficiency, high intelligence reduces mana cost and increases the skill points you get after leveling up.)**

 **WIS:25(your sensibility, willpower, perceptiveness and the ability to make information useful and retain it)**

 **CHR:26 (how people think of you, inspire allies, persuaded people, social standing)**

 **LUC:32 (how lucky you are. This stat randomly affects the antics you get in and Increases drop rate of higher quality of critical hits.**

 **Skill points 5**

 **Skills**

 **Force push Mastery Level 2 (2%)**

 **Force choke masterly Level 1 (2%)**

Enhanced Condition(MAX)-physical abilities are above natural members of their species, they are faster, stronger, heal faster, Stamina and overall superior to fellow members of their species. Maybe able to evolve into a stronger skill.

 **Spartan time (MAX)**

 **Assault Rifles Rank 1 Increases damage by 5%. Increases accuracy by 10%**

 **Shotguns Rank 1 Increases damage by 5%. Increases accuracy by 10%.**

 **Sniper Rifles Rank 1 Increases damage by 5%. Increases accuracy by 10%**

 **Submachine Guns Rank 1 Increases damage by 5%. Increases accuracy by 10%**

 **Heavy Pistols Rank 1 Increases damage by 5%. Increases accuracy by 10%**

 **Heavy Weapons Rank 1 damage by 5%. Increases accuracy by 10%**

 **Sword mastery Rank 1 Increases damage by 5%. Increases accuracy by 10%  
**

I was happy with what I was seeing I should definitely train when I can but it's a great start for now.

"Why the fuck do we have to sit here! This shit's so fucking boring!" And there's the voice in my head… also known as Church.

" Quit your bitching Church! You'll have plenty work you won't want to do when we get there." I told him

"Or any number of infaltesametly unlikely things could happen leading to us dying horribly". Church said with conviction. A statement at which I could only roll my eyes.

"Would you quit bitching if I told you I know we'll be fine?" I asked him

"Fuck no! Why didn't you bring any real fire power? You've got fucking supercarriers at you beck and fucking call and this is what you choose to bring?!" Church now literally screaming in my head.

"Quit your bitching and calm the fuck down or I swear to god I'll fucking mute you!" I said

"Fine, but when this bites us in the ass I reserve the right to say I told you so! You had better bet I'm going to enjoy it!" Church said and disappearing from my visoun and thankfully shutting up.

"All hands to battlestation t-5 minutes to existing slipspace! I repeat t-5 minutes! "

Hearing that I opened up my comms.

"Alright ladies and germs you ready to make a killing in the trash scrapping business?" I called over comms receiving a myriad of colorful and creative responses.

 **POV third person Battle over Christophsis**

The republic and separatists fleets were tearing into each other. Both side absolutely slugging out trying to come out on top. But it was obvious the republic was on the raw end of the deal they were outnumbered bad enough only made worse by the damage they were sustaining

"Sir, we're picking up anomalous energy readings coming from the separatists rear lines. We've never seen energy readings like these before!" A clone bridge officer informed Admiral Yularen.

"Well what is it?" The Admiral said obviously worried about the appearance of a potentially new separatist weapon

"I'm not sure sir, all I can say is that the likelihood of these readings belonging to the separatists is minimal and tha- HOLY SHIT!". The clone was shocked as a blue rift opened in space a ship exiting before it closes as quickly as it opened, It's design was bulky but sturdy enough to made one think twice before engaging. From what they could see it had three large sections forming a forward 'head' like section with a large sturdy 'body' section with an indentation towards the center thinning it out in the middle with an extremely armored tail engine section consisting of two massive and four smaller engines. Without warning the ship lets loose a devastating volley of fire at the nearby separatist ships destroying one and disabling another.

"Sir the unknown ship is hailing us. Should I patch them though?"The clone at the comms station asked the Admiral. The Admiral seemed to contemplate this deeply before nodding. When the video feed patched through the sight that met the a Admiral was an unusual one to say the least a man with full body armor of an unknown make and design is what met him.

" This is Admiral Yularen of the republic who am I speaking to?" The worried Yularen firmly asked.

"This is the acting commanding officer of 'the Fort' our captain is prepping to drop into the ground combat to support friendly forces." The XO told Yularen who had a look of surprise then.

"What do you me by dropping?" Yularen asked the XO

"Single Occupant Exoatmospheric Insertion Vehicles, or drop pods as they are more simply know. These orbital insertion pods are an effective means of deploying shock troops and special forces to the front line.". The XO said and from the bridge 12 object could be seen deploying from the ship making there way to the planet the planet. One however suddenly broke away from the pack seemingly intended for a different LZ. Soon after Yoda entered the room being informed of the situation he spoke up.

"Reason you are help us, I wish to know."

"Our captain decided since we're in the neighborhood that we should lend a helping hand. I'm sure our captain would gladly explain things further and gladly answer any question you have after he's finished groundside." Was the XO's polite response. "We're maneuvering right now, we'll hit them from the left once we're in position." The XO said to the Jedi and Admiral.

"Thankful for the help I am. look forward to speaking with your captain I do." Yoda said watching the ship disappear in blue flash and reappearing on the CIS ships left flank.

"Sir I'm picking up massive a energy spike from the Fort wha-" Before the clone bridge officer could finish three separatist ships were destroyed. One was blown right in half, the next exploited and the last one was hit by what was left of the first ship. The crews of the republic ships were awed and terrified to the power of 'The Fort'. There was a collective gladness of the ship being on their side.

 **POV Jack**

"Why are we landing behind the enemy and not with the others? Seems kinda fucking dumb if you ask me." Church rearing his ugly head again. Worst conscience ever AI or no.

"The Ray shield has to come down first. That's why we're dropping this far out." I said as the pod's chute deployed slowing me to an impact survivable speed. On hitting the ground the pod quickly opened I quickly stepped out bringing up my battle rifle sweeping my surroundings as I went.

"Church how far are we from the ray shield generator?". I asked finally getting some useful commentary from my AI

"It's approximately a three minute run eastword, also the others have engaged the droids… less engaged more making a game of breaking the stupid fucking things." Church said. Rolling my eyes at my AI's content need to make snarky comments I take off towards the target.

 **POV with the other spartans Attacking the Separatist army  
**  
"Blast Em!" A droids said pointing at the Spartans only for it to be destroyed by a 14.5×114mm APFSDS round from a SRS99C-S2 AM sniper rifle. The tank it was on was destroyed by concentrated fire from two Spartan Lasers. The droids attacking the clones were being scrapped left and right by bullets, plasma, explosions, and just about anything else you could think of. The General of the separatists keeping with his tanks under of the safety of the ray shield was steadily growing more and more terrified at these new combatants they had shown up from out of nowhere and were killing droids like it was a game! The clones and Jedi were looking at the armored covered giants as the wiped out the droid forces. Not that they weren't grateful because they were, it's just that they were very intimidated by their new allies white and red armor with orange visors. The worst part was that the all had energy shields.

"Sir, should we uh... help them?" asked a confused and slightly worried Captain Rex to Obi-wan

" Yes, I believe we should… cant let them take all the fun now can we?". Obi wan said activating his lightsaber as he and all the clones that could still fight charged the separatists.

 **POV Jack**

I managed to take out the droids guarding the ray shield the ones in the ground they were weak and it was kinda fun. I'm not going to lie, I enjoyed it a little too much.

"That was the most bullshit guard force I've ever seen! Those fucking ground dicks!" Church said looking at the droids that were sparking and littered with holes.

"It was not hard all I had to do was shoot then they feel down and they look kinda like soda cans". I said the LR-57 combat droid looked like a soda can with lags. I soon was setting up the C-12.

"OK, the C-12 charge is in place time to get the hell out of here!" I said and as soon as I started to move my motion tracker lit up that two unknowns were from behind me. I looked around to see Ahsoka and Skywalker and before a fight happened.

"Master Jedi, Padawan." I said nodding at their arrival. Aaand they have their lightsabers out.

"Who are you?" Skywalker demanded threateningly pointing with his saber.

"Name's Jack, I and the PMC I run in the Outer Rim heard you needed a hand and decided to lend a downright naborly helping hand." I told them Ashoka looked lose.

"Whats a PMC?" Ashoka asked and Anakin rolled his eyes

"A PMC or private military company provides armed combat or security services. I have see the republic hire them from time to time, weather for a few missions or as bodyguards. Unlike bounty hunters and mercenaries they adhere to a very strict moral code often taking some of the most dangerous missions for the sake of protecting the innocent." Skywalker said and he knows that mark me surprised.

"Oh." Ashoka said with some uncertainty.

"Yup, and because the CIS pissed off our main client who is having us hunt down a group of slavers. So when the boss man told us about this we decided to take this job for free of charge." I explained hoping I weaved my web well enough.

"Just you?" Skywalker asked confused.

"Nah, my crew is with the clones and the other Jedi scrapping the droids". I said with a shrug.

"Not just scrapping them, they're fucking obliterating the fuckers!" Church said as he projected himself surprising the Jedi and his apprentice.

"He's my AI, he's kind of like the jackass friend I never wanted.". I said and used the built in jetpack to jump over the droids I killed and landing in front of them. "I planted explosives on it, so we should probably get back a bit before I blow them". I said and moved because C-12 makes a big hole. Once we were far enough away I blow the explosives it made the ground rumble.

"Wow that is some explosion." Ashoka said and Anakin nodded

"C-12 can destroy a skyscraper with a charge the size of a ." I told them the look on their face was priceless then the coms beeped.

"Obi-wan we're on the way back with some help with your situation over there." Anakin asked his master.

"Fine in fact we were on our way to you we finished the droid army and fleet has gotten past the blockade and reinforcements are landing, the battle is over." Obi wan said.

"But the war rages on and that means a payday for me." I said and walked down the road knowing full well what's going to happen next.

 **One Timeskip later  
**  
Okay so the shit that happened with the Hutt's son getting kidnapped happened the same bullshit me and the others stayed back in our own group.

"Church you get anything from the droid memory cores?" I asked him.

"Nope It was all useless shit. HK-47's going to be pissed when he find out how shit battle droids are now." Church said with his usual Churchyness.

 **With the Jedi**

"What about them? They saved a lot of lives today, they could help with saving Jabba's son". Obi wan said to his fellow Jedi.

"From what Rex told me they are a force to be reckoned with. But from what you told us master Yoda they don't like the Hutts and neither do I ". Anakin said

"Not to mention their leader is strong with the force. He seems to have a lightsaber". Obi-wan said looking over at Jack who was taking off his helmet and to everyone's shock he looked no older than seventeen. He had short cut red hair and emerald green eyes. Ashoka had a blush on her face.

"Come, talk to him...we must. See if he can be trusted...we must". Yoda said.

 **Back with Jack  
**  
"Jedi inbound beware of bull shit." Church said and looked at were they were coming from.

"So what do the Jedi want from me?" I asked though I already had an idea.

"Help us here... you did. But ask more now… we must." Yoda said I looked at the other spartans.

"Christophsis was a freebie Jedi. However if you want our help we want 1,200,000 up front and 350,000 afterwards. Get us that we'll help ya, after all we all gotta eat". I said and boy I don't think they liked that.

" That is a 'lot' of credits". Ahsoka said slightly wide eyed.

"Our equipment isn't cheap beautiful, and that isn't even if the job is extremely dangerous we'll charge even more." I said matter of factly.

"Jabba's son, taken he was. Rescue him... we must. Pay you when job done... we will". Yoda said and there it was.

"I really hate that slug. But... money is money. Four spartans and I will go with whomever you send and the Fort will head to Coruscant at coordinates agreed." I said and this was so I could help Padme out when she goes to the hutt on Coruscant.

"Go with you Master Skywalker and Padawan Tano will, now leave you must." Yoda said with finality.

"Alright four come with me the rest ride to the Fort." I said and for stayed with me and the rest called in a pelican to pick them up I put my helmet back on.

"Soo, we're working for the republic and spying on them at the same time... feels like we're in a movie." Church said and he was right I stepped on the dropship that was going to take us to the ship and Ashoka was right beside me.

"So how old are you?" I asked Ahsoka.

"I'm 17 why?" She said slightly confused.

"After this you want to get some dinner?" I asked her and if the flushed look was anything to go by she was interested.

"I'm a Jedi that's against the code." She told me and my eyes rolled hard.

"Okay, how about we ask your master then?" I said looking at Skywalker.

"Hey don't drag me into it." He responded.

"Well she's hot and the code is more like a bunch of slave laws than anything. Not to mention a lot of Jedi did have families till it was changed. None of them went Sith. Odds are I'm going to be dragged before your Jedi counsel after this for some reason or another. They'll probably want to hire us after this for more than a few jobs". I said.

"Your really full of yourself." She said.

"And I've got the strength the ship and the super soldiers to back it up." I said.

"By the force why me." Anakin sighed as the dropship took off.

 **End chapter 2**

 **Ok hope that's good for you all the next chapter will be the last part of the movie then a timeskip. The EOR will remain a secret for right now from the GNR and CIS. the Jedi know Jack is force sensitive and he will have a surprise next chapter.**

 **Bman out**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **Beta Wateriercrown5**

 **Spiral-Voltron-Zero0Q1: yes you do sound like Caboose**

 **Blaze1992: sorry but it won't happen YET**

 **Also what RVB character would you like to see next leave a review and vote**

"Talking normally"

[thoughts]

Game system

Jack Mason POV Location planet Teth

I was in the hanger with the Jedi, clones being sent with us, and my team of Spartans. We had arrived on the planet and I changed my weapons. I still had my energy sword but I had swapped to an M45 shotgun and M739 SAW call me paranoid but I like to be prepared.

"The Pelican's ready. But really are we 'really' going to jump out of it over the temple". Church asked me.

"Yup." I said with a bored tone.

"Aaand land right in the middle of the bad guys?" Church asked

"Yes we are." I said.

"We are so gonna die". He said and I had to roll my eyes at him.

"We'll be fine stop being so negative". I told him. He then popped up and everyone could see him.

"You are about to jump into a mountain top temple with God knows what inside it and the best thing you have to say about it is we'll be fine!" He snapped at me.

"In a nutshell yes". I told him.

"I - you - we... SON OF A BITCH!" He roared and disappeared.

"Sir with all due respect why did you request him?" One of my SPARTANS asked me.

"He's funny and as much of an ass he is he's okay." I said with a shrug.

"Okay, sir." He sighed back. Ahsoka came running over.

"What chya need?" I asked her.

"We're about to land on Teth the ground team is about to land. I was told to come and get you." Ashoka said and I gave the signal for the team to get ready. I followed her to were Skywalker was.

"You're really going to drop right on top of the temple? It kinda seems a bit suicidal." He said.

"Yup that way if anything happens we'll take the brunt of the fighting. That should give you all time to get your troops up the mountain with no if not at least fewer losses." I said and head to the pelican.

"Try not to get killed then". He said.

"Spartans never die, we just go missing in action." I said quoting Carter.

Time Skip over the temple on Teth

We're over the temple and we're ready for the drop and Church was still bitching about how we we were all fucked. The pelican was up high enough that the droids could not see us so the drop will be quite a long fall.

"Open the hatch." I said and we all stood up and looked down. "That should be a long enough way down the droids won't even see us coming." I said.

"I'm glad I don't have a stomach because if I did I would be hurling right now. All over you." Church said and I slapped my helmet in annoyance.

"Sir you have the green light." The pilot said over the intercom..

"Alright everyone, let's get this done." I said running right out the back.

Third person POV

"Why are they not moving their just standing their." Some B1 battle droids said.

"Um, does that mean we won?" Another droid said

"No you idiot, it means we have to wait." The droid commander said

"Ohh, I see". The B1 droid said

Meanwhile, the Spartans were dropping down to the temple and the droids had yet to look up and if they did they would realize how screwed they would be. The spartan's soon hit the ground using the inbuilt thrusters to slow their descent.

"Oh no." The droid commander said as 7.62×51mm FMJ rounds tore its chest apart. The droids fired but the Spartans took cover or their plasma shields took the hits. The droids of the CIS were being cut down faster than they could shoot.

"Blas-".

BANG

The droid was blown apart by a shot from an M45 shotgun that sent it hurtling off the cliff.

"Look out spider droids!" A spartan taking cover at or fired on Jack who moved out of the way in to cover. Jack tossed a plasma grenade that blows up the spider droid and the super battle droids near it. The last droid was hit with a brutal punch that knocked it through a wall. Jack reloaded his saw as the Spartans locked down the courtyard.

"Church! Contact the Jedi tell them it's safe to climb up and we're going in to make sure the separatists left no surprises inside the rest of you stay here". Jack said going into the temple.

Meanwhile with Skywalker,Tano, Rex

"Damn they are incredible I hope they never are on our enemies." Coric said looking at the temple.

"They are definitely good to have on our side I just hope they keep working for the republic because the way they moved on Christophsis I thought they were Jedi." Attie said.

"Alright, you two enough chit chat we have to be ready to move." Rex said as he stood with the two Jedi.

"They are nuts." Ashoka told her master.

"I'm not going to dispute that snips. But I will admit I'm glad they're on our side. I wouldn't mind seeing the schematics for the main gun on their ships too." Anakin told his padawan and Anakin comm link soon went off.

"Hey Jedi we're done up here. You can start heading up now". Church said to the Republic forces.

"Okay, we're moving now." Anakin said to the AI.

"Oh, that's nice I was just going to tell you to take your time but in honesty hurry, the fuck up this damn place gives me the creeps and I don't do haunted shit! Got that!" Church said and some of the clones agreed.

"Ummm, right". The confused Jedi said and his forces started to move to the temple.

"Oh, and the Separatist are behind the kidnapping of Jabba's son and planning a sneak attack when you guys show up so ya". The AI said to make them all move double time.

Meanwhile with Jack

"Thank you for hacking into that protocol droid and turning off the cameras Church". Jack said to his not so friendly AI.

"I wanted you to shoot the damn things but what I did was a lot more fun and we passed more droids by the way". Church said to Jack who had his shotgun out.

"I know just want to end all of the assholes in here". Jack said and then shot the battle droids to scrap the used a force push for good measure.

"Well, that was a let down". Church said and he used the hologram emitters to show a scoreboard.

Spartans- 3

Dumbass fucking droids- 0

"Nice." Jack said to the AI.

"Yup, now what would be really nice. Finding the damn kid so we could get the hell out of here." The grumpy AI said. Jack found the cell with Jabba's son who walked or slithered out Jack looked bent down and picked him up.

"Let's get you to your old man." Jack said to the Huttling. "Skywalker are you here yet because I got the kid." Jack said over the comms.

"We're already in the temple where are you." Anakin asked and he heard blaster fire and gunfire.

"I'm in the cell area what the hell is going on outside?" Jack asked.

"The Seps are attacking we managed to get our AT-TE's up without a problem then as soon as we did Vulture droids showed up and suicide bombed one of them."

Jack was pissed he hoped that he would have been able save lives but that war you can't save them all.

"Church is there a back door out of this place so we can get out of here." Jack asked even though he knows there is.

"Yes I marked it with navepoint you should run into each other from what I can see it's an old G9 Rigger-class light freighter." Church said and Jack started to follow the Navepoint.

"Who you want us to live our troops behind!" Anakin said with anger.

"This is war sometimes we have to make hard choices such as leaving men behind I don't like it either but this could save more lives look I'll stay behind to help by you more time ". Jack said and Skywalker had to agree no matter how much he hated it.

"But that's a death sentence." Ashoka said

"And you can save more of your troops by getting the Hutt home to his father. If the seps get him a lot more clones will die." Jack said

With the Spartans and clones

The Spartans and clones were hunkered down and killing droids as fast as they could but there were a lot showing up and they had lost their last AT-TE.

"Fall back into the temple!" Rex said and they all moved into the temple destroying more droids as they were falling back.

"General Skywalker we just had to fall back into the temple. The clankers are here in force and they are trying to get through the door." Rex said over the comms.

With Ventress and the droids

Ventress was walking up to the monastery over fallen droids and clones but not a single Spartan.

"Mistress, the clones and mercenaries have barricaded themselves inside the main vault." a commander droid said.

"They have nowhere to run." Ventress said with a sinister smirk and two more robed figures came behind her.

Back with the clones and Spartans and Jack

"Alright everyone we are in a bad spot we're outnumber but not outmatched we are smarter than them faster stronger we need to hold the line so Skywalker and his padawan can get the ship that's in the hanger working so they can complete the mission, your brothers that are fighting in other parts of the galaxy are depending on you." Jack said to the others. "That's why we need to win here you are Mandalorians sons of Jango Fett are you going to let some tin cans kill you?" Jack said trying to rally the clones.

"He's right if I'm going to die I'm going to take as many as those clankers with me as I can!" Yelled one clone

"I'll take out my fair share!" Added another.

"We are soldiers of the republic let's show those tin cans!"

The Republic soldiers and Spartans soon formed up in the last stand all weapons aimed at the door. They all waited for the droids to blow the doors down.

"Rex how about some friendly competition?" Jack asked the clone caption.

" What kind?" He asked Jack.

"The first one to 20 pays 100 credits anyone else up for that?" Jack said.

"I bet a week's pay the captain wins." A clone said.

"I'll bet you months pay he won't!" A spartan said and she sounded female.

"Holy shit your a chick?" The same clone said.

"Yeah got a problem with it snow white?" The Spartan asked who was armed with an ARC-920 railgun the clone soon realized that he should shut up. Then the door blows open and the droids came in. The clones and Spartans opened fire on the droid army hitting them with bullets and blaster fire.

"They just keep coming it's like the damn flood!" A spartan said shooting the endless wave of droids.

" What the hell is the flood?" A clone asked the Spartan.

" Don't ask just keep shooting!" The Spartan said gunning down more droids.

" I'm running out of ammo!" Called out one clone.

" On my last mag." Shouted another

SNAP HISS

The sound of a lightsaber being active was heard and Ventress spring into action and the clones started to suffer loses.

"She's mine focus on the droids!" Jack the grabbed his energy sword and ran at Ventress.

POV switch Jack

I ran at Ventress and swung my sword at her she blocked it.

"So you're one of these spartans. You know if you join the separatist will pay you so much more than the republic." She said to me and that pissed me off.

"Sorry, but I don't side with kidnappers bitch! So would you kindly fuck off and die?" I said and used a force push to send her back. I then backhanded a B1 making its head fly off.

"I will kill you!"

"Spartans never die!" I said quoting master chief.

"Today you will". She said and two cloaked figures came behind her and red lightsabers came to life.

"Oh, you cock bit eating fuck guards". I said looking at the fact she had dark Jedi with her.

"Oh, scared merc?" She asked me.

"Not really just need to kick more ass than before." I said readying myself.

They charged me and they didn't know I could use the force so I used Force push to send them back I ran to one and impaled him in the heart and he dropped it was rather easy but that was because he was stunned and to make sure I stopped his head into. The clones and my Spartans killed the droids and were pushing them back. I soon blocked a strike that was aimed at my left side. The other dark Jedi was really pissed of that I killed the other one. She attacked like a deranged animal so I was able to block them but he was pissed. I slammed my fist into his stomach and he throws up blood and went flying back and into the wall.

"Jack this is Obi-wan were coming down with reinforcements." The Jedi master said.

"Hurry up then! Ventress and her dark Jedi are starting to piss me off!" I said blocking Ventress who keeps coming back.

"Dark WHAT! Blast it, we have your location we'll be there as quick as we can." He said moments later I saw the gunships.

"You're about to be outnumbered bitch I would surrender if I was you." I said looking at her and she looked and saw her forces falling left and right. The other dark Jedi was out cold and she knew it and then the cavalry arrived with Obi-wan right next to me. She backed to the edge and stood there.

"It's over Ventress!" Obi-wan said.

"No, it's not Jedi!" She said jumping off the edge and soon a shuttle came up and she flew away.

"Shoot that bitch out of the sky!" I roared out over comms the Spartans opened fire but she was too far out by the time anyone got a beat on the shuttle.

"Fucking whore! Next time she dies via boot to skull!" I roared in anger but the only reason I was alive is that she let the two dark Jedi fight me. She was playing with me from the start. "Hey, where's Skywalker?" I asked playing dumb.

"He had to go to Jabba's in that junk ship. The droids we're keeping him from landing on one of our ships in orbit he had to jump out of the system." He said and hello cannon.

"Sir we have the dark Jedi stabilized and she is well wanted to talk to you, sir". A Spartan told me. I walked over to where the dark Jedi was and she was human looked to be in her 20's.

"You asked to see me?" I asked her and I had my energy sword in hand just in case.

"I'm going to kill you!" She growled at me while Obi-wan was walking right over.

"No... you won't." I said calmly running her threw with my energy sword.  
"WHAT WAS THAT! SHE WAS A PRISONER!" Obi-wan shouted at me.

"She was a threat and she was killed unlike you Jedi I leave no foe left alive." I said

"She was unarmed and wounded that was murder." He said and fuck this.

"She was a dark Jedi she would always have the force to call upon and you know it. This is war master jedi you may do things differently but I don't allow clear and present threats to live. I have my people to worry about that and if you take issue it is your issue Kenobi." I told him deciding to lash out a bit more. "I wonder how many clones have died because you Jedi are in charge? You're peacekeepers not soldiers. Hell do you even listen to your clones or admirals who were trained to wage this war? Or do you just ignore them? You do so much for there is no ignorance yet you Jedi seem to speak from nothing but. Though the jedi code is a croc of shit as a whole." I said and the clones were looking at us and the others Spartans were too." Ya, no smart ass back talk Spartans were are leaving." I said and got on a gunship and it took off.

"Are you okay sir?" A someone asked me.

"Yes I'm fine just a bit annoyed." I said as the gunship left orbit.

Timeskip Coruscant Jedi temple

Ok well things ended the way in the cannon and the slug got his son back like the cannon and the Fort was in orbit I had the Spartan teams go back for RNR and I went down to the temple after the job was done and I still have not been paid.

"Beware the bull shit man or the fact we are in bullshit ground zero so you get it." Church said and he was not wrong.

"Yup." I said.

"So we're still getting paid right". He asked me.

"We damn well better". I said and I looked at the amount of EXP I got from my first mission 2,590 EXP not bad. The fact I was waiting outside the door was pissing me off. " Fuck this let go I came here to get paid not this shit Church call the ship and tell to pick us up and hack the GNR and forward our pay and tell them to charge it to the Jedi I'm not dealing with this shit." I said because I been here for an hour and this is bull.

"Ok hacked complete message sent to the Fort pelican on the way." He said and I started to walk out and fast walk to. I went past everyone.

"Hey Jack where are you going did you already talk to the council." Anakin asked me

"No they were stalling and I was not paid like I was promised so I took it and now I'm going look I'll see you guy's most likely on the same team but after what your elders just did I need to cool off I came here then they pull this shit sorry but I have jobs coming up that requires us to hit some slavers gotta go". I said and my ride was here and I got on it and it was lifting off. " Oh and Skywalker nice working with you". I said as the hatch closed up.

POV switch the third person

"Well that could have gone better". Anakin said

"Anakin". The voice of Obi-wan said with the rest of the Jedi council came with him.

"Well, master he was upset that he was being treated like youngling and left with his pay he somehow got most likely hacking and said " I was not paid like I was promised so I took it," I told you we should have paid him when he got here". Anakin said to the Jedi masters and he agreed with Jack about how the council acted at times.

"So he stole funds from us them". Master Windu said.

"Yup and he is going to hunt slavers it seems". Anakin said he already liked the PMC for killing slavers.

"Aid us again he will foil the sith he did revenge they will want". Yoda said.

"We should have him return he's a danger to everyone around him". Windu said.

"Send someone we will to watch him we will". Yoda said

"Who exactly master Yoda". Shaak Ti asked {AN they look like the force unleashed Shaak Ti and Maris Brood}

"You will master TI go now you should". Yoda said

"May Padawan come with me". She asked the Ancient Jedi

"Yes, she may". Yoda said to the Togruta Jedi Master who nodded.

POV switch Jack

"Are you sure this is good intel". Jack asked Bofa

"Yes, it is the slavers are backed by the Hutts if we attack them we can set up an HQ and strike at more of their bases in the sector of the galaxy." He said to Jack.

" Ok but we need some backup I need some ships." Jack said

" Yes my lord, I have a few ships on standby." The mgalekgolo said.

" How many I only want a few." Jack said.

"Two Paris-class heavy frigates, Three Halberd-class destroyers, and Two SDV-class heavy corvettes." He said.

"Ok have them meet us behind the moon from their well hit the base." Jack told the head of ONI.

"Yes my lord, it shall be done." The mgalekgolo said.

Jack sat down in a chair on the bridge and was ready to leave it would take him six hours to get where they need to be. He was well aware that once he did this the Hutts will attack back.

"Sir we have two Jedi starfighters asking to land on the ship what should I tell them?" A man said.

"What are their names?" Jack asked him.

"Jedi Master Shaak Ti and Padawan Maris Brood." He told Jack.

Jack thought about it for a few moments." Ok tell them to land in the hanger and tell them to stay in their fighters I'll be down their soon." Jack said to him and left the bridge.

Scene change

Jack pulled up in the hanger on a Warthog and look at the Jedi who were still in their ships. Jack gave them the go-ahead to get out and they did. Shaak Ti and Maris Brood were what he could only describe as supermodels with their looks and figures would make any man's head turn and damn games and movies were a thing but in real life damn!

"Ok, can you please tell me what you Jedi are here for but first let me guess 1 they sent you here to spy on 2 they want the money back which I'll let Church tell you-"

"Fuck off it's my money and ship so yeah! And another... wait for no huh oh GOD DAMN IT!" He said though the comms.

"What was that about?" Jack asked.

"Oh, it's a new AI and I think he just meet it."

"Okay, back to you two." Jack said and got back on track.

"We were sent here to watch over you." Shaak Ti said

"Okay... don't care. Just don't bitch about how my outfit operates and I'll be fine." Jack said and the Jedi were offended by his language.

"Very well." She said

[Okay, if I can get them to question the order or at least maybe the republic maybe I can keep them both from dying.] Jack thought. " Ok, I'll show you where you'll be staying then." Jack said and waved them over to the Warthog and they got in and Jack drove. { AN Pillar of Autumn drive from Halo CE Anniversary last level.}

"It's massive." Maris said looking at it all.

"The Fort is a Marathon-class heavy cruiser, they are generally reserved for use as command ships back home due to their firepower and durability. They're usually military only back home but I managed to get this one from a few contacts that helped me get my hands on her and some of my crew". Jack said to the two Jedi who soon saw a Colossus walking pass. "As you can probably tell we are armed and a lot more dangerous then we appear." Jack told them.

"How exactly are you able to afford this." Shaak Ti asked and Jack let out a chuckle.

"I can't, my backers however can. A lot of people want the outer rim cleaned up and don't care how hell it happens. You think I'm the only one who is out here doing this? Nope were small for now and good at what we do". Jack told them.

"Why not come to the republic for help or the Jedi". Brood asked Jack.

"One Naboo, two the Huk war, and three you all should already have done something instead you sit on your asses and do nothing the old Jedi had temples all over the place but now your weak! You're huddled together in just one place and now the respect you all once had in the rim is gone! People are more likely to shoot you then talk to you." Jack told them and that made the Jedi frown.

"Have people really lost faith in us?" Shaak Ti asked.

"Yes, they have because they see you as pawns of the Senate and from what I have seen I'm inclined to agree..." Jack told them and stopped the hog. "Sith Jedi it's, all the same, each telling you how to live your life". He said and looked right at them. "I don't care for the Jedi or sith because your all going to have to make a choice one day I hope you can or it may end you". Jack said getting out of the Hog. "But I'm just a merc so what the fuck do I know right? Let's just go." He said to them.

 **End chapter 3**

 **Well, three is here hope you like it so far as you can see Jack is taking no shit from anyone and the CIS has more dark Jedi and yes there will be more. Jack will have more force powers soon and he will kill in cold blood he's a soldier now not a Jedi and he will butheads with them.**

 **Bman out**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **thedarkwolf95: I know but its fanfiction and I can mess with the ages.**

 **Blaze1992: It was a spur of the moment thing.**

 **DahakStaz: Well the Hutt space is massive and have slaves and will use them as shields if need be and potential new citizens for his nation yes that will happen and it will take time for people to heal from years of slavery.**

 **Prince DarkStar: She won.**

 **Ravunz: The colony stars system are some Halo cannon planets Yes. Reach is one and will have an important role in later chapters. Right now I want him to have people think he's only doing it for someone else rather than be the emperor of an empire.**

 **warhaven22: Fourruner technology will be in the story and the darkness that slumbers their. You should know WHAT I'm talking about. The arcs well I have a plan for them and if you think any human can turn it on well you'll see.**

"Talking normally"

 **[thoughts]**

 **Game system**

 **Jack Mason POV**

We arrived at the checkpoint and the other ships were there like they were told. The other AI we had was well Tex and who she was kicking Church's ass. I was about to head a briefing to the other ships and my troops.

" Um sir a Phantom just arrived in the hanger and it's from Makam keep and they have Vota 'Makam with them". I was told.

" Ok, I'll head down". I said and started to walk the long walk to the hanger.

 **The Fort left hanger third person pov**

Out of the Phantom, a High Councilor flanked by four Lights of Sanghelios or Honor Guard Ultras and next to him was two Sangheili High Councilors. Vota had put on his High Councilor armor. He came here to inform Jack of a development concerning him….. He was not looking forward to this.

" Lord Vota how do you think he'll take the news". One of the high Councilors asked.

" As well as a Jiralhanae in a rage". Vota responded

" He is the last of the royal family hairs are needed for the line to continue on". The high Councilor said.

" You suggest a thing that has not been done in over a hundred years". Vota responded.

 **Meanwhile with Jack**

" That's my godfather". Jack said to the two Jedi.

" Which one". Brood asked looking at the 8 ft 6 in aliens.

"The one with silver armor and golden glyphs the two beside him are Sangheili High Councilors and the ones behind them are Honor Guard Ultras very dangerous". Jack said given the Jedi's some information.

" They have lightsabers". Shaak Ti said eyeing the plasma swords.

" No, plasma blades and from birth, they are taught how to use them so don't say anything about it insulting a Sangheili honor is an automatic death sentence". Jack said and walked right up to Vota.

" So, what are you doing here last I heard you were training recruits back home". Jack said to his godfather.

" I was but I need to discuss things with you…..alone". Vota said and Jack raised an eyebrow.

" Ok, These two are master Shaak Ti and Padawan Maris Brood of the Jedi order". Jack said to his godfather who let out a low growl.

" Why are _they_ here". He said in disgust looking at the Jedi.

" The Republic well Jedi want to keep an eye on me after Christophsis I guess". Jack said shrugging his shoulders. Vota looked at the Jedi.

" I see if they attempt anything my face will be the last thing they see".Vota said activating his plasma sword and a white blade came out.

" Ok, now that the threat has been let loose we need to go to the war room to go over how we're going to hit the slaver base".Jack said to them.

" Of course". Vota said.

 **The Fort war room**

" Ok, listen up the slaver base were about to hit has around 200 to 500 slavers and from what UAV's found they have 20 WLO-5 speeder tanks and most likely a couple of hundred speeders". They are to spread out for us to take them out at the same time". Jack said." Bring up the layout of the base". Jack said and a render of the base popped up. " As far as we can see they keep their slaves in the central hub of the base from scans it shows their maybe close to 1,000 to 2,000 slaves being held here". Jack said and a marine stood up.

" Sir will also respect why are the Jedi here they'll just get in the way".He asked.

" That will stay between me and them and stow it and site down now"! Jake ordered and he sat down.

" Now the compound is a decent size and it looks to be left over from the last galactic war the base seems to run off a power planet that for some reason is a mile away from the main base". Jack said in a deadpanned tone." There are also seven towers that are around that are used for overwatch and several outposts located outside the towers range". He said. Then Vota came up.

" The planet is expecting a meteor shower the base has small AA guns to take them out when they get too close to the base". Vota said.

" The first stage will be an atmospheric Insertion by drop pods". Volta then taps a few buttons." ODST teams 1-5 will handle the outposts, teams 6-10 will handle the towers". " The power plant will be handled by Spartan team Gray ". Sangheili Spec ops team silence shadow and black night will handle the comm relay this relay is meet for deep space communication this may contact us to information that slavers have in other systems". Vota said showing where the relay was." the five AA emplacements are located in the base itself those will be taken out by ODST team 11-15". Vota told them.

" Phase 2 will be when we land marines and other forces these are slavers they do NOT fight fair and they may try to use slaves as shields so watch your fire". Jack stressed that part." We have two hours before the meteor shower hits you have until that time to get ready inform your team's your all free to go". Jack said as the leaders went to inform their teams and the Jedi left to.

" Ok, now that did you have to tell me". Jack turned to Vota who rubbed his neck.

" Well, it's like this".

 **The fort armory**

" So I was banging this Sangheili and her mom walks in and asked to joi-".

" I HAVE TO HAVE A WHAT"!

" Shit what that the boss". The Marine said that was listening to his friend." Ok, so how did you get married to 2 Sangheili again". He asked his friend again.

" In short I had a threesome with a mother and daughter and now I have 2 kids and two more on the way.'' The other marine said

" Damn".

 **Meanwhile fort hanger**

" We don't need guns". Master Shaak Ti said

" You will jedi and on-"

"I HAVE TO HAVE WHAT"!

" What in the name of the force was that"? Maris Brood asked.

" Boss"?

 **Later Watchtower 1 planet surface**

" Why do we have to be here". A human asked.

The green skinned alien narrowed its eyes." I told you before we have a quote to meet and we are one of the largest around and if we get attacked we can deal with them before they get the slaves". He said to the human.

" Oh, right anyway I'm going to break in that Twi'lek we got". He said with a sick grin.

" Go ahead then and please leave some for me later". He said licking his lips.

The human walked out the door and it was shut behind him. He was then grabbed from behind and his neck was snapped. The ODST squad formed upon the door.

" Three..two..one go for breach". The leader said and the door opened and the slavers were shot in the head before the alarms could be raised. The ODST's took over the control room.

" Team 6 here tower 1 has been taken".

 **Tower 2**

The floor was covered in the bodies of dead slavers.

" Tower 2 taken".

 **Tower 3**

Necks snapped.

" Tower 3 secured".

 **Tower 4**

Throats slit

" All slavers KIA Tower is ours".

 **Tower 5**

Brains separated via headshots.

" Tower is ours no casualties".

 **The fort bridge**

" Excellent have the next wave ready".

" Sir, I'm getting readings a few Kilometers away". A radar operator said.

" What is it more asteroids?'' he asked.

" No sir it looks like a ship wait". He his his keys quickly." There are seven battleship-class ships heading for the planet along with three transport-class ships as well". The man said.

" Damn it have the ships intersect them and inform the ground teams". The XO said.

" Sir the fighter and bomber squadrons are asking for permission to deploy"!

" The operation is going to be compromised sir".

The XO thought and he had to make a choice.

" Deploy the fighters and bombers and have the marines started landing and inform the emperor of the situation". The XO said.

 **Planet Surface**

" Fuck"! Jack said quietly. " All units go loud I repeat the go loud". Jack said as he opened fire on the passing patrol with his forces.

" The marines started their landing run let's hope the AA guns are down". Church said.

The Pelicans entered the atmosphere and Phantoms. The AA guns did not fire as it would appear they were down. They started off loud troops or drop off tanks and other vehicles.

The Jedi looked on and saw a very different form of warfare from what they were used to. The weapons they used left only a small wound and burning smell but what they were seeing was bloody and not what they were used to at all. The ballistic weaponry tore through the slavers and they could feel the pain as they died or dying from wounds. The plasma weaponry scorched metal or flesh it was agonizing.

" Master I can feel". Maris said but stopped trying to stand up.

" I can as well". Shaak ti said understanding.

" This is not a battle master its a-".

" Massacre". The master jedi said seeing the slavers being torn apart literally in some cases.

" You know this is what the boss wanted you to see". A female voice said.

" Who are you".? Maris asked.

" Me well I'm Tex the new AI in the fort and look at this". The helmets they were wearing a box showed up showing men women and children in chains so had only rages while other nothing at all. Many had fresh brosius all over their bodies and many females and some males had severe bruising down the waist.

" When you go back home I'll give ya a full copy and when you pull your heads outta your ass be sure to remember _what_ good you have done in the galaxy". Tex said the last bit and sarcasm. Leaving the jedi to ponder her words.

 **Third person POV**

" Blast them for the lo-" .

The slaver was crushed by a Hunter's shield. The others keep shooting at the armored giants only for it to bounce off their armor. Their fuel rod cannons finished them off quickly. The Jedi watched as the slavers were trying and failing to resist the PMC forces. They saw a small unknown specie shot a human slaver with pink spikes and then he exploited in a pink mist.

Another unknown that reminded the Jedi of the wookiees but was more bulky and had tusks and wore armor were easily the most violent of the forces they were ripping their targets apart literally and one was using a hammer with a blade on the back to kill and it was brutal the strength he had was making the poor souls hit with it die on impact and sent flying. They saw one slamming a trandoshan into that wall and tearing its head off and held it up in the are and beat its chest.

The bird like species were quick and had armband shields and used pistols or used snipers that pierced through the victim and could hit another their were highly effective. Or use a rifle that shot a green beam that killed them.

Next were a small species that was only a little bit bigger than master Yoda. They had facemask on so they could breath and seemed to be not that threatening at all. Until she saw a mob of them attack a group of slavers and violently beat them with their fits she also could have sworn she heard one of them scream "Grunt mob"! They also saw them throwing grenades as well and exploded in blue mist.

The Sangheili were moving like harbingers of death. They cut down anything in their way their reflexes were one the level of a Jedi in some regards. Their combat skills far exceeded the clones she had trained. The ones she saw at the ship used their blades to block or send the blaster bolts back at the shooter. Shaak ti looked and saw a slaver tries to crawl away from a Sangheili only for it to stab him in the back and go back to the fight.

The humans that had seemed to prefer slug throwers unnerved her. Blaster bolts were a quick death and left no blood. But slug throwers made you die slowly and painfully and the humans down their seemed to know that and who saw a man hit a slaver to the ground with the but of his gun and another one shot him as the slaver was on the ground. A vehicle can down the road and sideswiped three slavers killing them from the impact.

 **POV change Jack**

Jack was running on the roof of the building and looking down at a WLO-5 speeder tank that he was about to jump on.

" Don't do it please for the love of Go-". Church asked only for him to start swearing.

Jack Jumped on the speeder and landed behind the gunner on the Heavy laser cannon and shot him in the head and kicked a passenger off the left side and slammed into the was where he was stuck like an arrowhead in a dummy. The last passenger looked at the heavily armored man and fired his blaster only to see a gold light flashing with his shots. His hand was then grabbed and crushed and thrown off. Then he rammed into a small group of slavers running and jumped off before it hit another tank.

Jack got off the ground and grabbed his SMG and saw more coming his way. He tossed a grenade and it landed in front of one and blow his legs and his others with shrapnel. The slavers were splashed with blood and looked at the armored figure.

Jack had unloaded his magazine into the to the slavers who started to run. He dropped his SMG and grabbed his AR and fired at a group running away. He shot them in the back as they ran.

" That's right you mothers run". A Sergeant said.

" Not if we can help it sargent".Jack told the man.

" Help me". A wounded slaver said who was holding his chest.

Jack responded by aiming his AR at the slavers head and keep firing. He looked back and saw the Jedi his armor was covered in blood from the slaver.

" I as I said to Obi-wan I don't allow clear and present threats to live". He opened his I a wide open moment. " Protector of the galaxy but that's in the past now its attack dogs of the republic sound more appropriate". He said looking around them." Slavery where I come from was put down hard and long before we even reached that stars, I don't know what I find more fucked the jedi and their false promises or the fact a group of private military contractors is doing what should have been done ages ago". He chuckled is dry humor. '' " long live Freedom long live the republic long live the blackmail,abuse of power,unfair laws,extortion and more". Jack said to the Jedi who stood their saying nothing.

" All force all hostile contacts have been eliminated I All force all hostile contacts have been eliminated time". Church said in a semi professional manner." Now at 8 AM we have a roast of the jedi please stay tuned. `` And their is the asshole.

" Church bad timing". Jack said dryly.

" Well up yours and fuck you for deciding to do what you did when you jumped on that tank I don't do crazy". He said and Jack's eye was twitching while looking at Charch who was in the air.

" Alright next time I'll bring Tex". Jack said back.

" Good next battle you can stay on the ship and I can help cause pain to the enemy.'' And unlike Church who was blue Tex was a light black. Church went to Jack's other shoulder.

" Fuck off you crazy bitch". Church said cowering.

" Really Church". Tex said in a deadpan tone.

" YES"!

" You both really just need to fuck and get it over with". Jack said to the AIs.

 **Much later with Maris**

Maris brood was raised by the Jedi order for as long as she could remember. She was sure that being a Jedi ment you must protect the galaxy regardless of who they are and the code but seeing this may have just destroy her belief in the order and the republic.

In less than an hour she saw a battle more brutal than some of the battles she had been in the clone wars. Never before had she seen or felt that much pain before.

She was happy to see the contractors helping the slaves. But didn't help her guilt the built into her stomach and if the Jedi were not helping then what were they doing? What was their purpose then? Did the clone wars even matter?

Many questions now plagued her mind.

With Shaak ti she was speaking with Master Yoda and the rest of the Council and showing the recording of the battle.

" We need to find more about this empire of Reclamation and proceeded to persuade them to our side in the war". Master Tiin said getting a few Jedi to agree.

" That I think that's not such a good idea". Master Kit fisto said.

" Why not you saw that recording we could end the war faster and their ships made gun can cut through anything in our fleets". A Jedi said.

" It's our war not theirs and if we find them odds are the separatists will as well do to how many leaks we have the sepertist will find them as well last thing we should do is bring in a neutral force and that could backfire on us all". Kit said.

" Regardless of what we what we can drag a neutral factor into the war that may make this war a three way". He said and stopped at the looks he got. " You know what I mean. He said.

" Hmm risking losing what we are in this war must remember from past we should". Yoda said looking at master Tiin." Force others to fight we do not". Yoda told the room.

" Master Shaak ti tell him a job I have for him I do". Master Yoda said.

" Why so you can stiff us again Jedi". The hologram of Church said surprising the Jedi and master ti who was miffed that she was being spied on.

" No mistake was made last time no again will it happen". Yoda told the AI.

" Ok just going to ask this what kind of job"? Church asked.

" Simple job of escort it is". Master Yoda said.

" We want the money up front this time". Church said.

" You are a rather greed AI". Plo koon said.

" News flash gas mask everyone is at some point". Church said.

 **End chapter four**

 **Well there's chapter four and I hope I did it right. Now sorry for the long wait I been well lazy.**

 **(Bmanbeast dodges a bullet)**

 **Now the next chapter you should know if you watched the clone wars series what episode it is.**

 **Also if anyone has any thoughts or concerns or suggestions leave a review and I look at it.**

 **Bman out.**


End file.
